dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Midnightverse)/Equipment and Abilities
Throughout the series, Issei has evolved in strength and skill. He was able to defeat the Eclipse Dragon, Apophis, and even fight against the Apocalypse Beast, Trihexa. Ddraig has praised Issei as the best user of Boosted Gear and his best partner. While fighting for his freedom from the Trihexa Pieces, Issei was able to access his Special Child powers granting him a plethora of new abilities. Powers and Abilities *'Advanced Superhuman Strength': Issei is able to hold himself against Gremory, who at the time was much more powerful than Issei and the rest of Eden Squad. *'Advanced Superhuman Speed': Issei is capable of keeping up with other powerful beings such as Vali and Mitsuki, the latter is said to be able to easily outpace a fighter jet at top speed. *'Advanced Durability': Issei has an extreme amount of durability. Issei is able to withstand countless blows from his rival Vali at full power. Issei was even able to withstand an attack from Super Devils like Rizevim and even an Evil Dragon like Apophis. *'Immense Draconic Power': After the removal of his evil pieces, Issei gained access to the draconic powers of Ddraig. Issei has yet to display any basic draconic abilities other than the use of superhuman strength and durability as well as Ddraig's power of Boost and Transfer. *'Magical Teleportation': Issei can teleport with the use of transportation circles. *'Summoning Magic': Issei has shown the ability to use summoning magic when he summoned his familiar, Gore Magala. Later, during the Azazel Cup Finals, Issei demonstrated the ability to summon both Ddraig and Tiamat from the Boosted Gear. Issei can only keep them out for six minutes before having to wait one week before he can summon them again. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': At the start of the canon series, Issei was not a capable fighter. He relied mostly on brute force attacks and the power of the Boosted Gear. Over time, Issei learned from various fighters in the Supernatural World how to fight. After his training with Tannin, Issei was able to fight on nearly even grounds with powerful beings such as Vali Lucifer and the God of Thunder, Thor. *'Expert Swordsman': Issei is an adept swordsman. He is able to use Ascalon with deadly efficiency. Equipment Boosted Gear Boosted Gear is one of the thirteen Longinus Class Sacred Gear. It houses the soul of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig Y Goch. The Sacred Gear is vastly superior to its base form, Twice Critical. The Boosted Gear has the ability to Boost which can double the user's power every 10 seconds, it can strengthen the user's physical capabilities, magic, and demonic power. With further changes in response to the user's feelings, the Boosted Gear can transform into the Boosted Gear Gift, which has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision. After receiving a portion of Albion's power, the Boosted Gear can now utilize Divine Dividing's, Divide, allowing Issei to drain half of his opponent's energy or cut the power of energy-based attacks in half. While hunting for a familiar, Issei battled Ddraig's mate, the Dragon King Tiamat. After defeating her, he saved her dying soul and implanted it into the Boosted Gear in the same manner he acquired the Dividing Gem of Divine Dividing. Issei can now utilize Tiamat's powers over Chaos and Water as well as access her techniques. When using her powers, the gem on Boosted Gear turns blue. The announcement in this form is Calamity. When syncing his Miasma with the Boosted Gear, Issei's gauntlet becomes black with a red tint. Ascalon Ascalon: The Sword by which Force is Slain is one of the five most powerful holy swords in existence. It was previously wielded by Saint George, who used it to slay a dragon that was tormenting his home. It was granted to Issei by the Archangel Michael after defeating Kokabiel prior to the meeting of the Three Factions. As of recently, Issei has had Ascalon reforged by the Greek God, Hephaestus. The new version of Ascalon is an Enochian Weapon forged from the melted down remains of the Original Ascalon, and Issei's Miasma. The sword has been nicknamed Darkscalon due to its new appearance. original ascalon.jpg|Pre-Reforge Ascalon Darkscalon 2.png|Sealed Ascalon Darkscalon - Edited.png|Powered Sealed Ascalon Unsealed Dark Ascalon.jpg|Unsealed Current Ascalon Forms In addition to his standard form of Boosted Gear, Issei gains new forms after awakening his demonic abilities. Syncing it with his Boosted Gear allows him to fight evenly with immensely powerful beings. |-|Boosted Gear: Scale Mail= Boosted Gear: Scale Mail The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Issei's primary battle form. In his first battle against Vali, Issei used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Issei completed his Balance Breaker during his fight against Kuroka, poking Rias' breast to trigger the evolution. From this point, Issei can Boost without the 10-second limit and it strengthens his powers and abilities. At the back of his armor, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Issei's Scale Mail gained a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with Pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms. It can be synchronized with Miasma to activate Lunar Cardinal Mode. |-|Diabolos Dragon God= Diabolos Dragon God This form is the result of Issei borrowing Ophis's power. The armor undergoes further change, as its color changes to be both crimson and black and adding a second set of wings. The power this form grant is so great that it overwhelms Rizevim Livan Lucifer's Sacred Gear Canceler, previously thought impossible. Boost has been changed to D∞D as Issei powers up in this form with the ∞ symbol emerging on all of the gems. According to Issei, he was able to use this form because his body was created with Ophis's power and Great Red's flesh. Even so, Issei can only sustain this form for a short period of time, followed by pain that makes death pale in comparison. After the battle against Apophis, Ophis adjusted DxD into DxD G, removing the infinity in it and dubbing the form Pseudo-Dragon Deification. The form can only be maintained for three minutes at most, with the time limit becoming shorter by attacking or defending to the point it can last only ten seconds. When synchronizing it with his Miasma, Issei evolves this form into the Abyss Dragon Drive which is considered to be stronger allowing Issei to fight easily on the level of the Chief Deities. |-|Miasma Boosted Gear= Miasma Boosted Gear The gear in this form is a jet black color with a red tint. It allows Issei to combine his Special Child powers with the Boosted Gear |-|Lunar Cardinal Mode= Lunar Cardinal Mode Lunar Cardinal Mode: In sync with his Miasma, Issei enters his Balance Breaker. In addition to the Boost and Transfer powers of the Boosted Gear, Issei gains access to his other powers as a Special Child. He can utilize his telekinesis and pyrokinesis. Announcements: *Combust: Summons a black flame that can burn anything until nothing is left not even ashes. *Force: Produces a telekinetic wave. |-|Calamity Gear= Calamity Gear The Boosted Gear Gem turns blue signifying that Tiamat's powers are active. This allows him to control and create small scale natural disasters i.e localized storms and tremors. Announcements: *Calamity: Summons a small disaster |-|Calamity Breaker: Catastrophe Lunar Emperor Mode= Calamity Breaker: Catastrophe Lunar Emperor Mode Issei enters this form by synchronizing the Lunar Cardinal Mode with the powers of Tiamat. This mode is powerful enough to fight powerful deities such as Thor on even grounds. In this form, Issei can access the powers of Tiamat and combine them with his special child powers. *'Abyssal Fusion Flare': The signature attack of Tiamat combined with the black flames of Issei. This move can eat through raw energy itself. *'Abyssal Blue Flare': Issei summons a torrent of black and blue fire that can burn through nearly anything. *'Eternal Flames of the Red Emperor and the Blue Empress of Domination and Chaos': This flame is the combination of the black flames of Issei, the red flames of Ddraig, and the blue flames of Tiamat. This move is powerful enough to severely damage even a Deity Class Being in Combat. |-|Abyss Dragon Drive= Abyss Dragon Drive Abyss Dragon Drive: Issei syncs his Special Child Powers with his Diabolos Dragon God changing it into a Black Armor with red energy lines. His first usage of it in actual combat was against the Goddess, Kali, after she eliminated Irina from the match. This form is powerful enough to allow Issei to fight with BBB-Rank Deity Class Beings. This is Issei's highest and most powerful transformation with the measured rank on the GPS being BBB Rank Deity Class. Issei only uses this form when he needs to as it takes a massive toll on Issei's stamina. *'Chaotic Beam of the Azure Dragon King': Issei forms a Dragon Shot with Tiamat's energy and combines it with his Miasma to form a potentially lethal condensed beam of energy. Miasma Boosted Gear.JPG|Miasma Boosted Gear Lunar Cardinal Mode.PNG|Lunar Cardinal Mode Catastrophe Lunar Emperor Mode.jpg|Calamity Breaker: Catastrophe Lunar Emperor Mode Abyss Dragon Balance Breaker.png|Abyss Dragon Drive Special Child Powers Issei has the energy of Demons coursing through his veins. Due to him possessing Miasma, Issei has been granted the abilities of demons are capable of wielding. Irina describes this power as dark and uncharacteristic of Issei due to his warm and happy personality. When using his powers, Issei's eyes change as his sclera turns black and his irises become green. These are the powers Issei has displayed so far in the story. *'Advanced Telekinesis': Issei is able to mentally influence matter. He first displayed this ability inside his soulscape when fighting a copy of the dragon. Issei's skill with this ability is great enough that he can knock away D to CC Rank Deity Class beings. *'Umbra-Pyrokinesis': Issei can conjure dark flames and fire it at his opponents causing them to burn until nothing but ashes remain. The first demonstration of this ability was when he fought a dragon inside his soul. Issei was able to burn the dragon's final two heads. Later, Issei would use this ability to kill a Wendigo. These flames are apparently powerful enough to harm a deity class being in combat. It is described as a flame as black as night. Umbra-Pyrokinesis.png|Abyssal Blue Flare Umbra-Pyrokinesis 2.png|Imbuing it into Ascalon Umbra-Pyrokinesis 3.png|Aftermath of Abyssal Fusion Flare *'Umbrakinesis': Issei, after gaining knowledge from Ophis on how to utilize Miasma, gains the skill the control and manipulate darkness. Issei can make barriers of darkness as well as umbrakinetic weapons such as blades. Issei is also able to fire off energy blasts made of pure darkness. **'Umbrakinetic Flight': Issei can fly with wings made of pure darkness. **'Soul Extinctor': Issei gathers a massive amount of darkness into his palms and fires it as a beam. It is powerful enough to defeat a B Rank Deity Class Being such as Kali, the Goddess of Destruction. **'Satanic Blast': Issei forms a massive black orb filled with iridescent lights and fires it as a highly destructive pillar of energy. **'Exterminate Ray: '''Issei forms a dark orb and fires it as a beam of energy. It is powerful enough to puncture through the defense of a God. Qliphoth Mode Erroneously named '''Demon Soul: Dragon of the Pit.' This is the final product of Issei's use of Miasma and the highest form he can take. This form takes the appearance of a demonic humanoid dragon. It possesses two massive pairs of leathery wings. The entire body is made of what is described to be brimstone and emits an incandescent lava red glow. Any exposed parts of the body are covered in a tough scaly hide. The feet are reptilian in nature sporting short but sharp talons. The head takes the appearance of a demonic dragon with two horns. The first set of horns are on the crown on the head and are long and curved. The second set of horns is ram-like and curve around framing the jaw like tusks. The body emits a fiery aura. In this form, Issei's strength, speed, and durability are enhanced. The current power rank of this form is unknown as Issei has yet to exhibit any skills. As of recently, Issei has been capable of using Divide, Boost, and Calamity in this form. It is later revealed by Bael that Issei's Demon Soul is merely his incomplete Qliphoth Form. After being pushed over the edge in training, courtesy of an illusion cast by Asmodeus, Issei was able to achieve his Qliphoth Form. In his Qliphoth Form, his irises were black and his pupils were demonic green. His hair is now longer and becomes a snowy white much like Lilith's. His skin turns black while his forearms become red with black scale-like guards and pauldrons. Red energy lines on his abs and lower arms, as well as both sides of his mouth, decorate his body, running up to his eyes. Red spectral like feathered wings with talon-like hands spread widely from his back, being as long as the Impala. He also possesses two feathered horns on top of his head. *'Immense Demonic Power': Issei, in this form, radiates an immense amount of power with his Miasma going on overdrive boosting his very physical and magical attributes. The amount of power he possesses in this form could be described as obscene but has yet to be fully measured in its capabilities. The only known indication is that this form's aura is powerful enough to produce a pillar of black and red light so bright and intense upon the first transformation that it lights up the night sky. *'Immense Strength': In this form, Issei is granted immense levels of strength and is able to easily shatter human bone. *'Immense Speed: '''Issei possesses immense levels of speed in this form. His speed is so fast that he can move faster than the eye can track even for seasoned warriors. To weaker fighters and beings, he appears as if he was teleporting. *'Immense Durability': Issei, in this form, is extremely durable being able to survive hits from Beelzebub, a very powerful demon. *'Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis': In this form, Issei's control over darkness is increased to the point where it can match some very powerful demons. **'Oblivion Wing': Issei can focus miasma into a ball in front of his chest using his four wings as a channel. The sphere is then fired as a beam of highly condensed dark energy that is able to damage Beelzebub. The true extent of this power is unknown as Beelzebub was able to withstand the blast but it is surmised that it is able to severely, if not fatally, injure a BBB-Rank Deity Class being. **'Apollyon Smasher': An homage to his Longinus Smasher. Issei gathers boosted stockpiled Miasma and gathers them into a sphere in front of him, unleashing it as a massive blast of energy that is capable of harming a Miasma Enhanced Bakunawa as well as shaking all of South East Asia and Oceania. *'Demonic Smiting': Issei can smite. Demon Soul Dragon of the Pit.jpg|Issei's Demon Form demon form.gif|Demon Soul: Dragon of the Pit or Abaddon 3c1751ccb358303648d16ea615590d20.jpg|Issei's Demon Form Full Body View Issei transforming into Demon form.gif|Issei transforming Issei's first transformation.gif|Issei following the transformation Issei Cathariel.jpg|'Qliphoth Mode: Issei Cathariel''' VS Battle Tiering Tier: 'Low 6-B|6-A|5-C|Low 5-B|High 5-B|High 4-C|4-B '''Name: '''Issei Hyodou '''Origin: '''Highschool DxD Midnightverse Continuity '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 (Arc 1) '''Classification: '''Artificial Cambion (Human-Dragon-Demon Tribreed), Special Child '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High; Should have the regenerative capabilities of demons but on a much lower scale), Enhanced Senses, Energy Sensing, Darkness Manipulation (As a Special Child/Cambion, Issei can control and manipulate darkness. He can create weapons, barriers, and project them as blasts of highly destructive energy), Statistics Amplification (Via the Boosted Gear), Weather Manipulation, Seismic Manipulation, and Volcanic Manipulation (Via Boosted Gear's Calamity Mode), Telekinesis, Umrbakinetic Flight, Hellfire Manipulation (Can manipulate black flames that can eat through even the strongest of metals), Summoning, Power Granting (Using the Boosted Gear, Issei can transfer his stockpiled Boosted power over to another), Rage Power (As 1/3 dragon, Issei has access to the Outrage Mode allowing him to increase his strength, speed, and durability with his anger), Teleportation, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman, Resistant to Draconic and Demonic Weaknesses (Due to his human blood, Issei is resistant to the weaknesses of dragons and demons) '''Attack Potency: Small Country Level '(Comparable to other powerful devils in his base form such as his sister and Vali. In his base, Issei is classified as an SS Rank High Class and is comparable to other S-Rank High-Class Beings.)|'''Continent Level (Is much stronger following his training.)|'Moon Level' (In his Balance Breaker, Issei is capable of competing with Ultimate Class Beings. Should be comparable to Mitsuki, Vali, and Sairaorg in their Balance Breakers.)|'Small Planet Level' (Was able to fight a non-serious Tiamat in his Lunar Cardinal Mode. and severely injure her. Forced Gremory to retreat though she had underestimated him and held back a vast amount of her true power.)|'Planet Level+' (Defeated Base Thor in combat during the Azazel Cup. Was also able to defeat Verethranga. In this state, he was able to force Kali to take him seriously and use more of her power.)|'Large Star Level' (Defeated Kali in the Azazel Cup in this form. The Abyss Dragon Drive is Issei's highest transformation with the Boosted Gear combining Dragon Deification with his Miasma creating an all-new form altogether. It is said to be on par with the Chief Deities in their base states.)|'Solar System Level '(In his Demon Soul: Abaddon, Issei was able to slightly scratch Beelzebub, who is a being that is much stronger than the Heavenly Dragons and Crom Cruach combined.) Speed: '''Massively Hypersonic+ with the same reaction speed (Can dodge the lightning bolts of Thor. )| At least Relativistic with Relativistic reaction speed (Can dodge some of Beelzebub's attacks but cannot avoid the demon lord altogether)|Relativistic (His attack reached the moon within a few seconds) '''Striking Strength: '''Multi-Continent Class|At least Small Moon Class|Large Moon Class|Small Planet Class|Planet Class+|Large Star Class|Solar System Class '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown '''Durability: '''Multi-Continent Level|At least Small Moon Level|Large Moon Level|Small Planet Level (Withstood attacks from a non-serious Gremory.)|Planet Level+|Large Star Level|Solar System Level '''Stamina: '''Extremely High (His battle against Lance lasted an entire day. During the War against the Evil Dragons, Issei was able to fight for several days before tiring.) '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range|Unknown with Teleportation|Thousands of Kilometers, possibly Planetary with attacks (His Soul Extinctor reached the Moon) '''Standard Equipment: *Boosted Gear: A Mid-Tier Longinus carrying the souls of both Ddraig and Tiamat *Ascalon *Ascalon II Intelligence: '''Perceived as below average, Issei demonstrates a hidden level of intelligence that rivals that of his twins. He has a passion for the sciences with it being the only subject other than math that he is on the same level with his sister in. In battle, he is a clever strategist capable of thinking of multi-step plans with backups in the heat of battle. '''Weaknesses: *Due to his Dragon Blood, Issei is weak to the standard weaknesses of dragons such as dragon killing weapons and Samael's poison. This is somewhat curbed by his human and demon blood. *Due to his Demon Blood, Issei is somewhat weak to the standard weaknesses of demons such as Holy Water and Enochian Banishing and Binding Spells. His weakness is slightly curbed by his human and dragon blood. *His love for his friends and family can be used against him. *His perversion (formerly) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Balance Breaker': The ascended state of the Boosted Gear. It allows Issei to use Boost without a time limit until his body reaches its limit. *'Lunar Cardinal Mode': The combination of his Miasma and Balance Breaker. It allows Issei to use his Special Child Powers in conjunction with his Boosted Gear. *'Calamity Breaker: Catastrophe Lunar Emperor Mode': A combination of the Balance Breaker, Tiamat's Power, and his Miasma. This mode allows Issei access to the powers of Tiamat enabling him to control small scale localized natural disasters. *'Abyss Dragon Drive': Issei's strongest transformation with the Boosted Gear. *'Soul Extinctor': Issei's penultimate attack. He gathers a massive amount of dark energy in his hand and unleashes it in a massive energy blast. It is able of defeating someone of at least B Rank Deity Class. 'Key: '''Pre-Training Base Issei|Post-Training Base Issei|Balance Breaker Issei|Lunar Cardinal Mode Issei|Abyss Dragon Drive Issei|Demon Soul: Abaddon Trivia *Issei's new demon form is also known as Demon Soul: Abaddon **The mechanics of his transformation is similar to Mirajane Strauss's Takeover Magic from ''Fairy Tail. *Issei's Demon Form is based on Dante's Sin Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 5. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Terminology